vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Android 21
Summary Android 21 (人造人間21号 Jinzōningen Nijūichi-Gō) was initially created by Gero and initially was only a Human-type Earthling, she did not know why Gero created her as a unique new type of Android different from the mecha-types (like Android 16) and the modified humans (like Android 17 and Android 18). She had a son when she was still human, who became the model for the design of Android 16. Over time the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, with the Supercomputer working on her even after Gero's death even the likes of Buu's cells being added to her eventually. Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying, on the other hand her evil side knew of Gero, but cared nothing for him. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Android 21 Origin: Dragon Ball FighterZ Gender: Female Age: Unknwon Classification: Cyborg/Human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Longevity, Absorption (Can absorb Ki & others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing her power as well), Forcefield, Immortality (Types 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; possesses the regeneration skills of Piccolo, Cell, Kid Buu and Good Buu, Android 21 said to have the the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series.) Attack Potency: Universe level (Comparable to Post-BoG Base Goku) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Post-BoG Base Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level (Took hits from Post-BoG Base Goku) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Scientist and learns to use her opponents skills with rapid success) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hungry Beam: a ki blast that turns people into food. Sweet Tooth: Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert (such as a donut, macaroon, or cupcake,) and then takes a bite out of the opponent, regaining some health. Absorption: In all scenarios she absorbs many clones. In the Super Warrior Arc she absorbs Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force and finally Frieza. Connoisseur Cut: Android 21 can absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. Solar Flare: It leaves her opponents blind for a short time. Kamehameha: Can shot a powerful beam of energy. Homing Energy Blast: A chasing bullet ki type of ki blast. Ki Blast Rush: Instant close range ki wave. Android Barrier: Android 21 generates an energy shield around her to protect herself from attacks. Instant Transmission: a technique for traveling long distances instantly. Angry Explosion: An explosive wave like Majin Buu's ultimate move. Total Detonation Ball: Android 21 launches a ball of ki which she can control and explode on impact. Photon Wave: A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. Survivability: Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Flight Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Androids Category:Immortals Category:Mothers Category:Tier 3 Category:Regeneration Users